Sins of the Flesh
by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: What's a girl gotta do to get a little damn relief? Rated M for a reason, more to come.
1. First Encounters

**I don't own Teen Titans. I apologize for my hiatus. I'm working on updating some of my other work and rewriting some of my more cringe-y stuff. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch. Please leave me a review, feedback is very greatly appreciated as I haven't written in years.**

* * *

_Tick tock._

Jason sighed wearily. It was only two o'clock. He still had three more clients for the day. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, staving off a migraine. He swiveled around in his leather chair, glancing over at his wall of achievements, and smirked to himself. The glass that held his Doctorate gleamed back at him, as if proud. He had just moved to Jump last year, having previously resided in Gotham. The crime rate was incredibly high here, and it was easy for him to take advantage of.

_What is the point of this? _

He asked himself the same question, every day. The boredom? No. Maybe he wanted to hold on to some semblance of a normal life. He wanted to pretend he wasn't a raging psychopath. His fingers tapped the desk, watching the clock, and waiting. The afternoon sun shone on him, yet he shivered. He looked the part of your typical therapist. Hell. Sometimes he actually even _cared_. What his clients, well _these_ clients, didn't see was his other persona.

He was bored though. No new contacts had come in. He hadn't stolen anything in a few weeks. His skin was practically crawling with the normalcy of his current situation. He had never wanted to be a nine to five guy. Bending down, he opened the safe that sat beneath his desk and fingered the Kevlar suit gingerly. What if he just—

_Tick tock._

The door crashed open suddenly.

Rachel had arrived, his two o'clock, albeit late.

"I'm so sorry," she began in a monotone, "I got caught in traffic and—" He waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's no big deal," he smiled warmly. What she didn't see though, was the look of astonishment that he had quickly hidden. Rachel Roth. She was a beautiful, curvy, twenty two year old woman. Her skin was so pale, it was almost an ashen gray. She looked sick, but in a beautiful way. What really grabbed his attention, though, was her long tendrils of violet locks. Her dark gray hoodie did a great job of covering up the top half of her body, but he could see the ghost of a few bruises licking their way up her neck. Despite it being the middle of summer she wore black, faded jeans and knee high boots.

Raven.

The dark-haired man cocked his head to the side. What in the world was a Titan doing in his office? Let alone the most mysterious of all? Pulling her file out, he quickly skimmed through it. A fake address, a fake name, a fake identity. Was she really in need of therapy, or was this an undercover operation? Had they finally found him after all these years?

Jason's hand drifted to the Glock secured under his mahogany desk. He gave no indication of his intentions, but instead waited for the young lady to say something.

Raven had been preoccupied with perusing his office. Her eyebrows raised slightly she appraised the small room, violet irises landing on the mountain of books in the far corner. Taming her curiosity, she forced herself to settle into the chair with a slight grimace.

She hadn't wanted to be here. She had debated it for quite some time. But, after everything she had been through, she needed someone to talk to. Even then, she couldn't really say anything one hundred percent truthfully without giving away her identity. Honestly, she just needed someone to talk to that wasn't green, made of metal, alien, or anal retentive. She couldn't talk about these kinds of issues with her teammates anyways. Honestly, none of them even knew she had a life outside of the tower.

The violet haired sorceress swallowed and turned her attention to the man situated in front of her. Oh Azar. What had she gotten herself into? She tried not to stare at his perfect face and well chiseled body that was prevalent even through his button up. He extended a hand over the desk and she took it as casually as possible and shook.

"I'm Jason," his deep voice resonated over her, "it's nice to meet you. So, can we talk about your concerns?" The left side of his mouth quirked up, and she about lost her mind. Those jade eyes, that damn face. Now she was just pissed.

"No." She glared at him. "For fuckssake. Is this a joke?" Jason's hand tightened on the Glock.

"Excuse me?" He hissed through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed.

"I'm supposed to talk to _you_? Isn't there anyone else I can talk to?" She grimaced. He was thoroughly confused now. His fingers twitched over the cool metal.

"What?" He couldn't figure out what kind of game she was playing. Was this a tactic? His eyes dropped down to her chest for a moment as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and fidgeted.

"You're the therapist? The sex therapist? Don't they have any, I don't know, less distracting people I can talk to?" A blush rose to her cheeks. His mouth dropped in shock. Was she really actually here to talk to him about her sex life? This wasn't some covert operation? He ran his hands through his spikey black hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nope, you booked with me, sorry. If you're really that uncomfortable with the situation I can give you the card of a fellow colleague of mine." Jason released the grip he had on the gun and quickly slid one of his drawers open, hunting for a card. Raven leaned forward on the desk, and he paused for a moment as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. A bead of sweat slipped down his neck as he attempted to maintain his composure.

"No, no. I—I think I'll be alright." Her gaze settled on his once again. She began to pick at an invisible spot on her jeans. Jason relaxed back into his chair and threaded his fingers together.

"Alright then." He paused. Her entire face was red, and god was it fucking sexy. "What seems to be the issue you're having?"

"I—I can't—" Squeezing her eyes shut, she lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. God, those legs. What he wouldn't give to have them wrapped around him as he was nailing her against his office wall.

"Yes?" He implored. "Look, if you're not comfortable, we can start with some backstory—" he began, but was immediately interrupted.

"I can't orgasm." Her naturally pale face was now as red as a tomato. She hid her face behind her hands and sighed exasperatedly. Jason's hands dropped to his leg as his fingers dug into his flesh. For fuckssake. He had no idea why he had a hard on for a goddamn Titan. Thankfully, there was a desk between them, and he managed to keep his face somewhat professional.

"That's all? That's not too bad. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Attempting to remain collected, he pushed on. "How do you know for certain? Have you tried masturbation? Sex? Tell me what avenues you've gone down."

"Yes to both." She pushed hair out of her face. "Nothing. It's not that it doesn't feel good, it does, it feels amazing. I just can't orgasm. I don't know what's wrong with me."

The session continued for another forty minutes, and he learned a lot more than he ever thought he would want to about the female Titan. His leg had become numb. She was a sexual deviant, and no one around her knew it. She had been desperately trying to get off for so long, and couldn't. God it turned him on. If it wasn't for the patient/client stipulations he would've jumped over the desk and taken her the moment she walked into the room. Seeing her out of her cloak and usual uniform, actually being able to see her body, it was driving him insane. Not to mention that she was a hero and he was a criminal. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Alright," he pulled himself out of his reverie. "I have some homework for you before our next session. Instead of going out and having meaningless sex with someone, I want you to figure out exactly what turns you on. Write it down, come back, and we will see where we go from there." He smiled at her as she ducked out of the room. He waited a moment before he hit a button on his phone.

"Peggy," he grimaced into the receiver of the phone as he unzipped his pants, "Call and cancel my next few appointments. I had an emergency spring up." He slammed it back onto the cradle and slid his hand down to his hard shaft. Fuck, he hadn't been this hard in so long. He had never actually beat it off to a client before. But goddamn, she was something else.

He pictured her soft beautiful lips, screaming out his name as he pounded into her. What the fuck was she doing to him? He came quickly, but lust was still consuming him. He needed more. Quickly, he grabbed his suit and wrapped the belt around himself, transporting away from the office.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be working on the next chapter tonight after I post this. Going to tweak it depending on the reviews I get.**


	2. Sins in the Dark

"Hey Rae!" Beastboy jumped backwards in surprise as the violet haired half demon slammed the front door open. "Where ya been?" The changeling was starting to get on her nerves. He asked her the same thing every time she left the tower, and this was the last straw.

"Wherever the fuck I want Beastboy." The words ripped from her lips. She was already stressed. With her feet pounding loudly down the hallway, she made her way into her room and threw herself onto her bed. The lavender smell of her satin sheets calmed her, and she mulled over her afternoon session with her therapist.

"_Your homework is to figure out what turns you on." _In her mind, she watched as the words dripped from his lips like honey. She had never imagined that her demon side would drive her so fucking insane if she didn't satiate her lust. It had started out with a few random one night stands. But she quickly found that she couldn't get any relief. There was no release. Night after night, she was left wanting more and more. She thought she was going to explode.

But what really made her seek help was her recent stay over at Titans East. She really hadn't meant to jump Garth's bones like that, but she was sure he wasn't complaining. He had even called her a few times afterwards. She was embarrassed to admit to him that she had a problem she needed to confront before she could even begin to make herself emotionally available to someone. He was understanding though. She didn't really want a relationship though. She just wanted to orgasm for fuckssake.

"**ALERT ALERT ALERT!"**

The tower alarm jolted her from her silent fantasy and inner turmoil. She was not sexually attracted to her fucking sex therapist. She refused to be. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she made her way briskly to the living room, conjoining with the rest of the team. As she refastened her cloak, Nightwing made his way to the front and hit the alarm.

"It's not a big deal," Dick stated casually, "it's just Red X. It shouldn't take us too long to get a handle on the situation." He began to lay out his plan, and sent the team on their way. This was the third time in the past six months that the thief had struck the same place, Jump City Mausoleum.

As they came upon the cemetery, darkness had begun to overtake the town. Raven shivered, despite being a goth, she was still somewhat creeped out by the rows of headstones gleaming in the light of the now rising moon. It was an aftereffect of her sixteenth birthday horror show years ago. She landed on the dewy grass softly, biting her lip. The communicator went off in her pocket while she cautiously made her way through the rows, searching for their adversary.

"Raven," Nightwing grunted through the screen, "you're going to have to take care of him on your own. Cinderblock and Plasmus escaped. I need everyone else here. Do you think you can wrap up and meet us at the Museum?" She could hear screaming in the background, and she felt a twinge of anger run through her. Why did this always happen to her? Just because she was powerful didn't mean she should be the one cleaning up the most messes.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Raven out." She snapped the screen closed and rubbed her temples. She had often thought about leaving the team and trying to live a normal life. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she did. But she knew she would never be able to live with herself if she did. She pushed on, angrily waiting for the thief to make his presence known. Dark energy enclosed her fists.

"Now now," the synthesized voice called down from one of the trees around her, "someone is in a bad mood tonight." Instinctually, she shot a beam at the tree above her, which only ended in leaves cascading around her, blinding her momentarily. Suddenly she found herself being slammed into the headstone behind her. The lithe man had tackled her. Now forced to grapple, she swung her fist around towards the man. Briefly, she met with resistance as her fist connected with his jaw. She knocked him off of her, and began her chant.

"Azarath Metri—" X backflipped towards her, shooting an explosive red x at her feet. While she flew upwards to avoid it, she was too slow to realize it had been a distraction for the large, sticky x he had in his hand to make it's way onto her face. Her scream was muffled as she fell to the dirt and began the scuffle with one of Jump's notorious criminals. He made quick work of her feeble efforts as he slapped two restraints onto her wrists, securing her to a headstone, her wrists above her head. Her blood turned cold. He squatted over her, head cocked to the side. The white of the skull mask glinted in the light of the pale moon.

"Always taking care of everyone else, huh Sunshine?" He laughed crudely. She fidgeted underneath his lewd stare. His fingers inched down and deftly pulled his mask up two inches. His lips were now exposed. She squirmed, confused and slightly frightened. What in the fuck was going on? She was the most powerful Titan. No fucking way was someone going to slap something onto her mouth and just leave her out of commission. She began to meditate, concentrating on pooling her power. Her eyes began to glow.

"Come now little bird, we can't have you using your powers when I'm just trying to be a nice guy here." X's gloved hand rested on her shoulder. Her violet eyes widened. He leaned forward, his lips at her ear. Gently, he nibbled on her lobe. She shivered, and whatever foothold she had had in her magic disappeared. His lips touched the spot behind her ear, and she immediately began to wiggle, trying to escape. His breath was warm on her overly sensitive neck, and he began to make his way down, nibbling carefully. She willed herself to stay angry, to remember who she was and where she was. In her mind, lust danced happily, telling her to give in to whatever he was doing. His lips were too soft, and it felt too good. She should have been afraid. But yet she sensed no ill intentions. Only lust.

It was pooling off of him, feeding into her own emotions. She could feel her heart pick up speed and the fire in her blood begin to pool in an ache between her legs. Suddenly, his hands were on her, the gloves discarded. Her cloak was gone, laying on the ground beside them. She felt the warmth of his skin through her suit, and bit back a muffled groan. She had forgotten a bra. His hands slid themselves over her breasts, his fingers drawing circles around her nipples. Unconsciously, she arched her back towards him, her eyes closing briefly.

"That's it little bird. Give in to me." Her stomach was ablaze with fire and fear, but also excitement. He leaned down and gently bit her breast through the black fabric. She moaned. One of his hands moved down to her bare thigh, slowly grazing her flesh. His fingers slid to her groin, toying with the fabric. The half demon looked at him with tortured eyes. He nibbled her ear again, his hands caressing her face. "I'm going to remove the gag over your mouth now. Can I trust you not to kill me?" She nodded immediately, her wrath slowly returning. This was her chance. She readied herself as she felt him grip the edges of the sticky substance. She yelped as he ripped it from her mouth. Just as her lips began to form the words of her mantra, she felt his weight shift. His mouth was now centimeters from hers. The heat began to drive her mad.

Slowly, deliberately, he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Her heart plummeted as she leaned forward, her lips trying desperately to capture his as he moved away.

"Slow down little bird." He smirked. "Let's play a game." His hands began to draw a pattern of fire over the flesh that was exposed. She only wished that more so of her was. She chastised herself, well, a bit. The sorceress was having a hard time concentrating. Her nipples peaked as he drew circles around them, desire flooding through her body. He was touching her, but not enough. Not the way she wanted him to. Not the way she needed him to. She arched her back, involuntarily pushing her breasts towards him. She attempted to squeeze her thighs together, to stave off the desire that was pooling between her legs. He planted a knee between her creamy thighs, bending down and brushing his lips over hers again. He ghosted his lips over hers again, and she felt his lust flare around her again as she tried desperately to capture his lips once more. She gasped as the emotion overloaded her.

"What do you want." She spat through gritted teeth, trying to control her breathing and trying and failing to regain her composure. His hand slid down her breasts and over her stomach, coming to a stop between her legs as it rested there. He could feel her warmth seeping through her uniform.

"What do _you_ want?" He countered. Carefully, he ran his finger along the seam of her uniform, grazing her groin. "What do you like?"

"I-I don't know." She whispered, staring at him. It was the truth, she didn't know. She had never had anyone ask her that before, it had always been a quick fuck. No one actually tried to _please_ her.

"Fuck." X was leaning on the headstone, his mouth inches from hers. "I can't do this, not here. As much as I want to. As…enticing as it is being in a public place. I think you…" He paused for a moment as confusion washed over her. "You deserve better than that."

"This is really fucking weird." She laughed incredulously. "Why don't you let me loose and we can go back to the game of cat and mouse that we always play so that I can—" Her words were cut short as his lips crushed hers. Her mind blanked as she kissed him back, and found herself wanting more. He tasted of black licorice and faintly of scotch. She gasped as his fingers quickly moved the bottom of her leotard to the side, slowly stroking the only barrier between them, stoking the fire between her legs. Her lips trembled under his as he carefully rubbed her through her thin black panties.

"This is what you want, isn't it Little Bird?" He whispered in her ear, his voice beautiful and deep, and somewhat familiar. Eyes closed and lips parted, the violet haired half demon let out a shaky breath.

"Say it." He whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe. She shivered. Inside of her raged a battle. Would her morals or desire win? Slowly, he slipped a finger beneath the final layer of fabric. Her breath caught and her eyes opened, violet irises connecting with the skull mask. He paused, watching her, waiting.

"Please." She whispered, eyes wild. It took everything in him to not ravage her, then and there.

"Please what?" He retorted, barely rubbing his finger across her clit. She writhed against the headstone. Her eyes flicked back to him, almost pained. He could see her consumed with lust and desire, and it fueled him. Any logical thoughts were tossed out of her mind, and only her demon side was in control. Lust coursed through her, it consumed her.

"Touch me." She half-begged, half commanded. He complied. Her gasps were better than he imagined as he pleasured her, taking in her beautiful face in the moonlight. Raven mewled as he waited, a finger at her entrance. "Oh Azar. Stop teasing me and just—" Before she could finish, he thrust his finger into her warm, wet, and inviting body. She moaned, spreading her legs further apart for him.

"As you wish." Leaning down, he captured her lips once more, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to do more, so much more, but he knew that now was not the time. Adding a finger he continued to plunge, in and out. Her breathing became labored as he licked his way up her neck and back to her ear.

"Oh _Azar_." Her eyes widened and began to roll back. He began to slow his rhythm.

"Not yet, Little Bird." He nipped her ear, his tongue swirling around her skin.

"Please." She begged, her eyes prying at him.

"Wait." He pinched her nipple, and bit down on her neck. She hissed in pain. "You'll come when I allow it. Be a good little bird." She moaned loudly as he picked up the rhythm again. She began to sweat, her muscles contracting as she bucked her hips against his hand. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips carefully into hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he broke away. He knew she was so, so close.

"Let go, Little Bird." He whispered into her ear. She wanted to comply. She was so close. Her communicator buzzed. He stopped abruptly and she swore. Deftly ripping the large X off of her wrists, he stepped backwards. "Maybe next time." Slipping his finger into his mouth, he licked her essence. She shivered as he phased away, leaving her dazed and confused.

Flipping open her communicator, she saw that the other Titans needed help and quickly gathered herself, taking to the sky.

* * *

**There were two ways I could have gone with this, and I had two different chapters written but ultimately decided to go this way. Please drop a review and let me know what you think! My summer classes are starting this week back I'm trying to be more active than I have been in the last eight years, so expect to see more of me. **


End file.
